Forget Me Not
by Dear Waltz
Summary: Everything about her lures him in. DemetriOC
1. Soy Cappuccino

Disclaimer: I own nothing; all canon characters are Ms. Stephenie Meyer's creations. Miss. Hanna Holtz and her family occupy a large portion of my imagination.

**Forget-Me-Not**

_Chapter 01: Soy __Cappuccino_

She unlocked the windows from their restraining bolts and flew them open towards the morning sun. She briefly covered her eyes with a free hand from the blinding sun. The crisp aroma of roasted coffee beans and cinnamon muffins wafted out to the streets of Volterra.

"Buongiorno bella donna!" an elderly passerby commented, tipping his hat.

"Buongiorno!" the young woman waved.

"Buongiorno! My arse," a rough voice cut through the pleasantries.

"Ley! Behave!" she scolded the young man with a loose smile.

"Yes sorellona," he straightened his posture and gave a mock solute with a wink. "That better Hanna?"

"A little," Hanna shrugged. "How are you this morning?"

Ley rubbed his eyes. "Sleepy. You?"

"Fully washed and dressed, unlike a sleepy younger brother," Hanna teased.

Ley scrutinized his sister for the briefest of moments with narrowed eyes. She donned a cream blouse with a long mossy green skirt finished with brown boots. A loose braid curved her delicate, pale face.

"I swear that you have no dad in you whatsoever. You're too... round..." he trailed off, uncertain. "You don't have his sharpness."

"Are you calling me chubby?" a sole eyebrow rose.

"Not like that, you look... too nice."

Hanna lightly shook her head. "Thanks? Is that meant to be a compliment?"

"Sure why not?" he yawned. "I'm taking a nap in the back. Wake me up when the rush starts."

"Why would you volunteer for morning shifts when you can't keep awake?" Hanna murmured, shaking her head.

* * *

"Hot Earl Grey with a strip of mint, hot Americano with a lemon wedge, orange scones, and caramel madeleines served," Hanna repeated the order for the correct emphasis as she placed the breakfast for its respectable consumers. Majority of the customers preferred hot drinks as a result of the sunless, rainy weather. "Please enjoy."

"Si grazie."

Hanna inclined her head to show that she heard.

Heidi kept her gaze on Hanna who walked towards the pastry display. "Ah..." she clucked her tongue. "Is she?"

"The one and only," Felix blew a low whistle, inaudible for human hearing. "The infamous human girl that unknowingly seduced Demetri."

Heidi gave a silky chuckle. "She does have an aura, doesn't she? A kind smile, a musical laugh, a subtle swing of her hips, the delicate couture of her cheekbones, her sharp nose, her hazel eyes. Everything about her naturally draws him in."

"Leave it to the Casanova to fall in love at first sight." Felix snorted.

Hanna remained oblivious about the chat between the two Volturi guards. Like any other day, she swept the floor with a broom that should belong in an antique shop, took orders, served tables, and stocked the front display, all of this while humming and smiling.

It was April 19th. The exact date when eons back, Father Marcus drove all vampires from Volterra fifteen hundred years ago. While Hanna lacked the precise historical details, Saint Marcus Day was a celebration that she never failed to enjoy. Since it was a local event, the café wrapped up half a day early compared to its usual closing time. Hanna only had to remove and package the displayed pastries since her sweet Ley volunteered to do the remaining chores before leaving for his studio art class.

* * *

When Hanna stepped out, no traces of the morning storm were visible in the bumbling streets. Tourists and residents alike donned the customary red cloaks while children sported the additional fake teeth to imitate the vanquished vampires. Hanna herself also wore a red cloak and pulled the hood to block the now blazing sun. Her skin tended to burn rather easily. Hanna decided to follow the crowd and started off towards the principal plaza with the clock tower. When she accidentally met eyes with a stranger, Hanna tried her best to smile welcomingly while protecting herself from the sheer force of the overanxious crowd. The clock tower indicated that it was minutes before noon and Hanna, exhausted from her fight against the flow of pushy festival goers, temporarily vacated herself to the shadowy mouth of the alley to catch her breath. She observed a bronze haired young man nearby staring off towards the tower with an expression akin to a mixture of guilt, regret, and most of all, absolute despair. However, in a matter of moments, his face smoothed over to an expression of peace and an involuntary shiver snaked up Hanna's spine.

_Dear God, he's suicidal. _

Even as her mind assured that the young man held no possible weapons, Hanna instinctually reached out for him as he began moving towards sunlit plaza when she heard a frantic feminine voice wailing.

"No! Edward, look at me!"

Hanna could only stare as a Brunette woman slammed her entire momentum into his bare chest of and immediately pushed him back into the shadows.

_His skin… glittered… _Hanna's eyes grew wide as she reached a frightening realization.

Compared to his previous facial displays of utmost agony and resolved serenity, his newfound expression now held amusement, wonder, and most of all, absolute love. The interaction between the two individuals appeared so intimate and Hanna distanced herself to allow them some privacy.

* * *

Hanna was stepping back into the plaza when a man stood in front of her.

Deep burgundy eyes clashed with her light hazel eyes. "Miss, I'm afraid that you'll have to accompany us for a few moments."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. :]**

**-vintageapplemint**


	2. Triple Shot Espresso

**A/N: To all my wonderful readers that reviewed, favorited, and liked: thank you so very much! Without further ado, here is chapter two. _Twilight_ solely belongs to Ms. Meyer, only Hanna and her family are mine. :) **

* * *

**Forget Me Not**

_Chapter Two: A Triple Shot Espresso_

Although he was impeccably polite, the man intimidated her. His smooth voice, his cherubic features, his _**burgundy **_eyes. She unconsciously gulped.

"Forgive me," the man murmured as he took a hold of her right arm. He proceeded to lead her to a loose curve down the alley with a windowless brick face.

"No please, let me go. There must be a misunderstanding," Hanna pleaded, fear seeping into her words.

The man did not answer. Instead, he carried her off the ground and slid down the open hole by the brick wall. Once they reached the ground, he set her on her feet and continued down the visible path. There was little light underground and the petite woman had no choice but to follow the man.

At the end of the tunnel was a grate- the iron bars were rusting but thick. A small door made of thinner, interlaced bars stood open. Hanna continued trailing after the man until they passed a thick wooden door.

The temperature immediately shifted warmer when they reached a lit hallway where an elevator was stationed. Without sparing her a glance, the man stepped inside the elevator. Inside the elevator, Hanna snuck a glance at the man as he threw back the hood of his cloak. His dark hair waved to his shoulders and accentuated his slightly olive skin tone. She observed his eyes- the vibrant eyes that bore at her hazy orbs. Hanna quickly shifted her eyes towards the elevator door and they remained there until the old elevator gave a faint ding. The man stepped and she hesitantly followed him until the open wooden door. He briefly paused at the entrance and motioned for her to walk in. As Hanna walked in, she noticed two men seated on wooden thrones and a black-haired man speaking with a delighted voice. Her steps immediately ceased and she stared at the men on the throne, the delighted man, the couple she saw the alley, a pixie-like tiny woman. They were all impossibly beautiful, perfectly carved like Greek statues. They _**terrified **_her. The black-haired man's voice brought her attention to him. "How wonderful of you to join us dear Hanna! Come to me Tesoro come come!"

Hanna remained firmly in place, her body refusing to move by the sheer, illogical terror she felt. A gentle hand ushered her forward to the smiling man.

"May I, my love?" he reached for her hand. His hand was uncommonly cold and she unconsciously snatched her hand out of his grip. Nonplussed, the man licked his lips while an involuntary shiver slid down her spine. "Such innocence, such charm!" he shook his head. "My Demetri, come to me," he beckoned the olive-skinned man forward. The man called Demitri strode forward and placed his hand atop the pale-skinned man's. "Ah… la tua cantante. Such desire, such thirst, yet such restraint. Dear Demetri, free your instincts. _**Drain her, embrace her, want her, break her, mate her, protect her, adore her, detest her, smother her within your arms my sweet**_."

"Thank you, Master."

The interaction between the two men unnerved Hanna. Demetri slowly approached her with a blank face. Her posture tensed and she peered up at the tall man with distrustful eyes. The man opened his mouth, as if he was about to speak to her, and without hesitation, his mouth landed on her bare neck and his teeth sunk in. The man sucked, and pain shot through her entire body. She began to feel dizzy, she felt herself slipping away into oblivion. The last thing she saw was the horrified faces of the couple and the tiny woman.

* * *

Pain. She was in pure hell. Bones shattered, sharp blades sliced her skin apart, her veins screamed, her eyes burned, her throat ripped, her ribs crushed- she cried, she cried, and cried, and cried. She was in pure hell. Her entire body was on fire. Yet, her mind was conscious and she felt every single pain throughout her body. How long had she been like this? _Is this my eternity in hell? _Time was lost to her. She began counting seconds- one, two, three. Some excruciating three hundred thousand and eleven seconds later, the pain shifted. It was no longer the knife-stabbing, it gradually subsided and she began to hear more clearly. The running water, footsteps, finger thrums, a rustle of clothes, a small intake of a breath.

Slowly, she opened her eyes.

* * *

**Thank you for reading~ **

**-Dear Waltz**


	3. Raspberry Dark Mocha

**A/N: My most sincere thanks to all the reader that reviewed, and liked _Forget-Me-Not._****And on with the disclaimer: _Twilight _solely belongs to Ms. Meyer. Only Hanna, her little brother Ley are mine. :) ****  
**

* * *

**Forget-Me-Not**

_Chapter Three: Raspberry Dark Mocha _

The thirst.

Her throat was parched, scorching without any moisture. She attempted to swallow to no avail.

_Where am I?_

The clarity.

With horror, Hanna realized that everything was so clear. Tiny collections of dust dancing amidst the bookcase, lace curtains fluttering after the chilly drift, holes carved within the bricks- she stared, entranced, until a masculine voice interrupted.

"How are you?"

Lurching from her position on the bed, Hanna hissed at the unwelcome interruption. "Who are you?" she spat with so much venom that she immediately recoiled with a clumsy apology. "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm so… thirsty. May I have some water?" she identified the owner of the masculine voice to be the olive-skinned man, Demetri.

"It would not help, young one."

Her previous memories with him tumbled back after his assurance. The man had bitten her, painfully. Yet, he had gently kissed her throat twice before biting. What did this inhumanly beautiful man want with her? "Who are you?"

His face became impossibly more attractive with a small smile. "Demetri under the direct jurisdiction of the three Volturi lords," he appeared to be enjoying an inside joke.

"No, I meant, I know your name, only I was hoping that you would explain _**this**_," she blushed, referring to herself. "You… bit me. I passed out. Now, I'm so thirsty."

"You are strangely in control for a young one," he replied, cryptic.

"Please, what's happening with me? Why am I like this?" her voice became strained with desperation.

"You are one of us now Hanna Holtz, a vampire to serve the Volturi. I am your creator, _**la tua amante**_," he whispered.

"A… vampire? A vampire that drinks blood? Your lover?" Hanna's voice broke with fear and confusion. "You're my creator because you bit me? You become my lover? I'm a vampire?"

"Your thirst is sufficient proof," he reached for her hand. "Come." He led her down a dimly lit hallway and once again, brought her to the hall with the three wooden, intricately carved thrones. Only this time, there was only one man. "Master, she has awakened. She needs to drink. Grant her the human I have kept."

"My Demetri, so benevolent to his beloved," the black-haired man smiled, his teeth gleaming. "Dear Hanna, you are truly blessed to have my Demetri as your mate."

She did not open her mouth. The pale man was addressing her as the olive-skinned man's mate. She was Demetri's beloved, mated to a man she barely knew. She refused to accept her title as his mate and beloved. With a flick of a pale hand, a young boy, no older than seventeen, was pushed before her. Demetri stepped back and crossed his arms, signaling that he was staying. To Hanna, the boy smelled so appetizing, his scent tantalizing her nostrils. She crouched, preparing to lunge, until his fear-stricken eyes burned into hers. Eyes wide, Hanna stumbled back, unable to murder the young boy. He could be somebody's Ley, a beloved brother, a treasured son. What was she about to do? She promptly shifted her position, ready to run anywhere away from the boy. She strode off, until a firm hand pushed her against a wall. Newborn eyes clashed with familiar burgundy eyes.

"Do not run. Drink," he ordered.

"I can't! I can't!" she cried.

"You will," while she stood dazed, aghast with guilt, in a blink of a moment, he had bit into the boy. It was all too soon; the boys had not even time to scream. Demetri strode towards her, forced her mouth to open, drove his lips against her mouth, and forced her to drink. The warm liquid slid down her throat, a drink from an oasis amidst a desert. Instinctively, Hanna's lips sought more, intertwining further with his. She nipped and sucked for the blood his mouth held. Her sanity returned when she was sated and her eyes widened at her compromising situation with Demetri. She was clinging to his arms, her lips begged for his. She was begging for the blood. The blood of that young boy with laugh lines and vivid hair. Hanna wrought away from Demetri, immensely guilty. "Why? Why did you do that?"

His face was fixed in a neutral expression. "We do not die of starvation. You would have had to drink sooner or later. I happened to prefer sooner."

Hanna looked at the body of the dead boy. She slowly approached the corpse and bent down by his hand. She held his hand and whispered an apology. "I'm truly sorry."

"You are not angry," Demetri observed.

"I have nobody but to blame but myself. You may have taken his blood, but I'm the one that eagerly accepted. I killed him. Who can I be angry at?" she spoke, overwhelmed with mental exhaustion and sorrow.

"Such a fascinating sight!" a voice broke through their conversation. "You are a truly fascinating girl! You resisted your thirst and you feel guilty now that you have tasted human blood? My lovely Hanna, you possess an extraordinary mind. May I?" he reached for her hand.

Resigned, she let him hold her hand for a long amount of time. Finally, he released her hand. "My Hanna, you delight me. Such sympathy, yet you cannot wholly resist dear Demetri, nor your thirst. Embrace yourself my Hanna, you will eventually succumb to both my doll. Demetri, your beloved is tired, escort her to your chamber."

* * *

**A/N: I felt that it was more appropriate to attach this author's note in the end. My chapter are titled with a specific theme in mind. For instance, chapter one was Soy Cappuccino. I often drink Soy Cappuccinos as an everyday drink. This symbolizes Hanna's peaceful everyday life. Chapter two is titled A Triple Shot Espresso. Incredibly bitter! This convey's the bitter/involuntary/unfortunate circumstances that happen to Hanna. This chapter is titled Raspberry Dark Mocha. Again, that element of dark bitterness still remains, but the kiss between D & H provides some sweet/tangy flavor for this specific chapter. **

**Thank you so much for reading! :) every favorite/review is precious to me. Again, thanks! **

**-Dear Waltz**


End file.
